


Quintessence

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Many Personalities of Anastasia Steele [2]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mild Language, Other, Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Within Temptation's short film "Triplets" (which ties in with both their single "Shot In The Dark" and their comic book The Unforgiving). This fic is the second of a non-serial trilogy of stories I've been writing to tackle Anastasia Steele's multiple personalities. The ending is rather dark, so those of you who want a HEA will want to look elsewhere. Written for the TwiSpiteFic community on LJ.</p><p><i>"Yes, because ignoring things always makes them go away, Ana."</i> Five minds, one plan. Heaven help Christian Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quintessence

Five identical young women sat in a quiet room overlooking the Sound. One was wearing glasses and seated at the desk, scribbling notes in a wire-bound notebook. One was sprawled across the seat of the bay window, a book on domestic violence in hand, the frown on her face deepening as she flipped through the pages.  
  
One was simply staring up at the ceiling as she lay in bed; she was counting the pockmarks on the ceiling, but had lost count and had to start all over again. A fourth was practicing bellydancing moves, despite the lack of any music to keep her rhythm. A fifth girl shoulder-checked the dancer while pacing.  
  
The dancer fell on her backside and pouted at the girl who'd so rudely bumped into her. "Quinn! That wasn't nice!"  
  
"I'm not a nice girl, Steffi," Quinn snarled. "You should know that by now. Either get over it, or get out of my way."  
  
The girl on the bed whimpered. "Could you guys _please_ not fight? It makes my head hurt."  
  
The girl with the glasses tapped the eraser of her pencil against the notebook, and gave the girl on the bed a sardonic look. "Yes, because ignoring things _always_ makes them go away, Ana."  
  
The girl at the bay window snapped her book shut and rose from the bay window cushion. "Dora's right. We can't ignore this anymore. We have to do something about the Grey situation."  
  
"Well, I like him, Stacy!" Steffi declared, before she began to spin herself around. When she got dizzy and plopped on her backside, she added, "He makes me feel all tingly." Then she giggled.  
  
Dora, the girl with the glasses, snorted. "Anything with a penis could make _you_ feel tingly."  
  
Stacy, book still in hand, sighed. "Your sarcasm isn't helping matters, Dora." She then sniffed, crossing her arms protectively with the book cradled in her embrace. "I _don't_ like him. He's a jerk, he's a rapist, and nothing he does or says will _ever_ be okay."  
  
"He scares me," Ana whispered, curling into the fetal position on her bed.  
  
Dora rolled her eyes. "Shut up, whimp."  
  
Steffi balked, her expression one of deep offense. "Don't talk to her like that!"  
  
Dora snorted. "Great, now Whimp #2's crying."  
  
Quinn snarled and began to pace. "I'm _sick_ of all this talking! If we're gonna do something, we should _do_ it, goddamnit!" She pivoted and paced in the opposite direction. "Hell, let _me_ do it! Anything's better than just sitting here _talking!_ "  
  
"Well, if we're going to do something, we have to discuss it first," Stacy replied. "I've got a few ideas, girls, and I want to know what you think."

* * *

It had taken more talking--which irritated Quinn to no end--but the quintuplets had eventually come up with a plan, and then made the appropriate preparations. But the final piece of their plot would depend on Ana's cooperation.  
  
"Why do _I_ have to do it?" Ana whispered, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"You know why," Stacy replied evenly. "You have to do this. It's the only way."  
  
Dora sneered. "She's a chicken. She'll never do it. She'll whimp out and then we'll be back at square one."  
  
Steffi frowned. "I don't see why we have to do this in the first place. I like Christian. I don't see why we have to get rid of him."  
  
"You don't see anything past your vagina," Dora sneered.  
  
" _Come on!_ Let me at him!" Quinn shouted. "I'll kill him, and then we could _all_ rest easy!"  
  
Steffi's eyes widened. "But we could go to jail if we _kill_ him! I don't want to go to _jail_!"  
  
Dora smirked. "Just remember not to drop the soap."  
  
"That's enough!" Stacy barked in command. Someone needed to keep the others in line and on-task, and only Stacy seemed to possess the wherewithal to accomplish such a monumental chore. Even so, the other girls tested the limits of her patience; it was a lot like herding cats.  
  
Ana held her head in her hands and whimpered. It hurt so much to think...  
  
"Come on, Ana." Stacy's voice had become softer and more tender, entreating her. "You can do this. I _know_ you can. It'll be quick, and then he'll never hurt us again. I promise."  
  
Ana took a deep, fortifying breath and finally nodded in agreement. She could do this. She _had_ to do this.  
  
"Ok," Ana said. "I'm ready."

* * *

When Christian slipped into her bed, Ana was alone and she was ready. Her back was turned to him, as his arm snaked around her waist. He didn't see the hand grenade she'd snuck out of his weapons room (the man actually had more weapons than the average terrorist organization). Nor did he see her pull the key out of the grenade as she rolled over to face him, grenade clutched to her chest.  
  
There was a loud roar and a bright light. Then, there was nothing but the peace of darkness and silence. The voices would no longer hurt her head and tell her to do things.  
  
And Christian would never hurt her--or anyone else--ever again.

**_*Fin*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> You can view Within Temptation's "Triplets"/"Shot In The Dark" video [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGgzphSTJbQ) via YouTube.
> 
> For those who might have wondered about the personalities of Anastasia Steele represented by those names:
> 
> Ana -- The main personality and the narrator of the trilogy's canon. She is very child-like, easily confused, often frightened and not terribly bright. (Seriously, she doesn't know how to Google for "BDSM" and figure out for herself that Grey's not a Dom, but an abusive creep!)
> 
> Stacy -- The logic and reason center of Anastacia's mind. Her name comes from the das_sporking community, and she seems to show up the rare times Ana displays a backbone and resists Christian Grey's creepy advances.
> 
> Dora -- Ana's "subconscious" which somehow, canonically, carries on full conversations with her. No, I am seriously not kidding about that. She expresses herself with a dry, sarcastic wit and often speaks cruelly to Ana. (She also victim-blamed Ana for Grey raping her in canon. NO, I AM SERIOUSLY NOT KIDDING.)
> 
> Steffi -- The infamous Inner Goddess, who seems to spend most of her time idiotically twirling and drooling over Christian Grey just because he happens to possess a penis.
> 
> Quinn -- Personality number five, and the embodiment of Ana's rage and pain. She is the only one of the personalities that was actually created by me, out of whole cloth. The others were all created by E.L. James (possibly unintentionally), and given their names by the fine folks at das_sporking.
> 
> And yes, the title of this fic is a bit of wordplay. I love word games, don't you? :)


End file.
